


I to jeszcze nie koniec

by Disharmony (anga971)



Series: Trwanie [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Epilogue, Harrymort - Freeform, M/M, Slash, The last one
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anga971/pseuds/Disharmony
Summary: " - To jeszcze nie koniec.A potem już tylko cisza."





	

_"Szukam nauczyciela i mistrza_  
Niech przywróci mi wzrok słuch i mowę  
Niech jeszcze raz nazwie rzeczy i pojęcia  
Niech oddzieli światło od ciemności. 

_Mam dwadzieścia cztery lata_  
Ocalałem  
Prowadzony na rzeź" 

 

*

_Otacza mnie nicość._

_Jestem nicością._

_Myślą zawieszoną w pustce mojego nieistnienia, czekającą na impuls, który powoła ją do życia._

_*_

_Czas jest pojęciem względnym._

_Pragnę się stąd wyrwać._

_Pragnę móc zasnąć._

_Pragnę się obudzić._

_*_

_Krzyczę, chociaż nikt mnie nie słyszy._

_Ale jedno pozwala mi trwać._

_Wciąż i wciąż._

_Świadomość, że nasz czas dopiero ma nadejść._

_*_

_Coś mną szarpie._

_Wracam._

*

Wpierw pojawia się dźwięk. Pragnę uciec, schować się przed tym głośnym, natarczywym hałasem narastającym z każdą chwilą.

Nie wiem jak wiele czasu zajmuje mi uniesienie powiek, ale gdy tylko to robię, momentalnie je zaciskam. Po chwili próbuję jeszcze raz i odkrywam, że w pomieszczeniu, w którym się znajduję, panuje półmrok i wkrótce jestem już w stanie przez chwilę utrzymać otwarte oczy. 

Wyczuwam ruch na moment przed tym, jak czyjeś drżące palce dotykają mojej twarzy. Kiedy zwracam wzrok w tym kierunku, widzę pochyloną nade mną twarz, patrzącą na mnie w skupieniu. 

― Ile? ― Nie jestem pewien, czy ten słaby dźwięk wydobywający się spomiędzy moich warg można w ogóle nazwać szeptem. Poruszam nieznacznie ręką, chociaż moje ciało jest odrętwiałe. Voldemort bierze moją dłoń w swoją . Jestem otoczony kojącym ciepłem, znanym zapachem i obecnością drugiego człowieka. 

― Siedem lat ― odpowiada szeptem. ― Czas wrócić. Do świata. Do mnie.

**Author's Note:**

> Wprost nie mogę uwierzyć, że zamykam tę historię. Zwlekałam z tym ile mogłam, ale stało się... Dziękuję tym, którzy dotrwali, którzy znaleźli w tej historii coś interesującego, którzy po prostu "dobrze się bawili"  
> No i sobie, że wreszcie wydusiłam z siebie te ostatnie słowa ;) Czas najwyższy.


End file.
